


【复联日常】一件傻事（改写A4盾冬结局）

by isolatedforce



Series: 复联日常 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【复联日常】一件傻事（改写A4盾冬结局）

Banner按下了装置按钮。

Bucky在心里默念。  
5,4,3,2,1。  
他等的人没有按时回来。

Banner焦急地重新拨动了按钮，Sam的声音里是显而易见的慌乱。  
Bucky一愣，心有所感地转头看向湖边。  
那边的长椅上坐着一个人。脚边是一个灰色的布袋子。

Bucky没有动，他知道Steve做了什么，一个正确的选择，一个圆满的人生。  
这很好，他的小Stevie应当得到这些，他应当得到幸福。

直到Sam走了过去。  
“……哇哦，你现在可真是个脆弱的娃娃。”  
Sam只在历史上见过这造型的脆弱娃娃伸手捂着嘴咳出声，手上的戒指在日光下闪着光，他拍了拍脚边的布袋，示意Sam打开它。  
“……Cap？”  
“如你所见，我现在可是个易碎品，总不能再让我去拯救世界了吧。”  
Sam拿起那面崭新的盾牌，那重量比他想象的要轻些，却又重逾万斤。  
Sam张了张嘴，想说什么，但他又觉得没有必要，有些话并不需要说出口，这是责任，也是信任。于是他话锋一转，“不和我谈谈她吗？”  
“不。”

Bucky缓缓走了过来，他站在Steve的身后。  
“你可真是把傻气都带走了。”  
布鲁克林的小傻子想说什么，但是张嘴就是一串撕心裂肺的咳嗽声，“这体验可真是很多年没有过了，”他拍了拍身侧的空位，示意Bucky坐下来。  
“所以你都做了点什么傻事？”

“我去了沃米尔、去了阿斯加德、去了新泽西……”  
“我还给了Peggy一支舞，我答应过她的那支，但我不能改变的更多……Buck，我没能救出你。”  
Steve握住了Bucky的手，他的挚友回握着，“这不是你的错，Steve。”  
“我只能看着你被洗脑，”Steve回想起那一幕，他的声音都在颤抖，“我只能这样看着……”  
“然后呢？”Bucky轻声地问，他握住Steve的手安抚他，然后揽住他瘦小的肩膀，就像他很多年一直做的那样。  
“你还记得以前我家街上的老Tom吗？”  
Bucky在记忆里搜索了一下，他想起来了，他的心因为这句话狂跳着，“是打首饰那个？”  
“对，就是他，”Steve笑起来，“你还记得你曾经在他那打过一对耳环吗，让我想想，那副耳环是送给了……”  
“Heyheyhey，我都不记得她的名字了。”  
“我记得，Mary，你还夸她戴起那副耳环来特别地迷人，就像……”  
冬日战士简直要举双手投降了，一旁新出炉的美国队长对他露出一个兄弟你真秀的蜜汁微笑，Bucky无奈地试图打断Steve的翻旧账，“所以你还回去了布鲁克林？”  
“对，我和老Tom说，我要打一对戒指。”  
“最简单、最传统的那种。”  
“然后刻上'Steve&Bucky'。”

Sam自觉地走开了。  
Bucky看着Steve从外套内袋里掏出一个戒指，非常朴素，“皮姆粒子不足以支撑我回到布鲁克林那么久，”他把戒指套在Bucky的手上，不大不小，尺寸刚刚好，“我用血清和时间做了交换，所以，既然你戴上了这么贵重的戒指，就甩不掉我了。”  
他说得轻描淡写，但Bucky一想到那情形就觉得他也呼吸不畅起来，他无奈地看着这个得意洋洋的小混蛋，这么多年了，还是净做傻事。  
“你可真是个punk。”  
“Punk和Jerk天生一对。”

 

“说吧，你把血清藏哪了。”  
Bucky太清楚Steve了，他不可能在这样残酷的大战过后就放下这堆烂摊子不管。  
“藏在了你家里，你房间里，咱们一直藏东西的那块地板下面。”  
“看来是时候回去布鲁克林看看了。”  
“在那之前，你不想亲吻你的新郎吗？”


End file.
